


Доверие

by RkuHeko



Category: The Unlimited: Hyoubu Kyousuke
Genre: Blow Job, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-20
Updated: 2013-04-20
Packaged: 2017-12-09 00:03:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/767651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RkuHeko/pseuds/RkuHeko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Альфа-ридер и бета:    Iren.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Доверие

**Author's Note:**

> Альфа-ридер и бета: Iren.

\- Где ты был? - пробормотал Хиномия сонным голосом откуда-то из-под одеяла.  
Вчерашнее празднование дня рождения растянулось на полночи и продолжилось с утра, а потом Хёбу ушёл ото всех к заливу, - ему нужно было побыть одному. Вернулся он только сейчас. Точнее, как вернулся... Никто ещё не знал о его появлении. Он просто телепортировался на «Катастрофу», отчего-то выбрав не свою каюту, а каюту Хиномии.  
И вот, пожалуйста. Этот недоэспер уже дрыхнет, хотя времени ещё не так уж и много.  
\- Совсем тебя загоняли? - вполголоса пробормотал Кёске. Наслышан он был и о происшествии с Югири и о тяжеленном рюкзаке с покупками, которые Хиномия тащил на своём горбу. А с другой стороны, кому сейчас легко?  
\- Кого это загоняли? - протянул Хиномия, пытаясь сесть прямо. - Где ты пропадал?  
Наверное, он всё же имеет право спрашивать, раз они с Энди вроде как... Кёске устало хмыкнул. Знать бы ещё, как это теперь называют? Отношения? Любовники? Секс? И угораздило ведь на старости-то лет...  
\- Ложись спать, раз устал, - Кёске, не вынимая рук из брючных карманов, присел на край кровати. - Не надо было ждать...  
\- Фига с два, - пробормотал Энди и потянулся к нему.  
Хёбу позволил себя обнять, замер не двигаясь. Хиномия пристроил свой подбородок к нему на плечо. Сонно и шумно вздохнул, а у Кёске от этого мурашки по спине побежали. Этот Хиномия вообще ничего не понимает что ли?  
Очень велико было желание прочесть его. Вот сейчас, пока на нём ограничитель, было можно. Способности Энди не заблокируют его силу, а психометрией Хёбу тоже владел... Правда, он взял себе за правило никогда не читать союзников. Ни к чему паранойя и подозрения. Хёбу учил себя верить хотя бы эсперам, раз уж время показало, что людям доверять нельзя... Всё, хватит вспоминать о прошлом. Мёртвые помянуты, лилии отданы морю, настало время для живых.  
Хёбу чувствовал сейчас усталость пополам с грустью. Губы отказывались улыбаться, глаза хотелось скорбно прикрыть и уснуть без сновидений. Хорошо, что в каюте Хиномии темно, и его лица не видно. Можно побыть собой, а не изображать непобедимого главу международной бандитской группировки. Вечная молодость, надо же. Даже с его способностями жить вечно невозможно.  
\- Э-эй? - окликнул его Хиномия шёпотом, сжимая руки. - Всё в порядке, майор? Ты сегодня неразговорчивый какой-то.  
\- А. Просто задумался. - Лёгкая улыбка сама собой расплылась на губах. Что это Энди о себе думает. - Ты мне действительно ничего не подарил на день рождения. Это обидно, знаешь ли...  
\- Блин! - Хиномия тут же разжал объятия и отодвинулся. - Если бы мне только сказали! Йо специально молчал, и других наверняка подговорил, и...  
Кёске негромко хохотнул, развернулся и ловко поймал Хиномию за цепочку медальона, не давая отодвинуться.  
\- Придётся мне брать с тебя подарок натурой!  
Наверное, это надо было видеть, жаль, что они без света сидели: Хиномия отпрянул в сторону, налетел на стену, запутался в одеяле...  
\- Ну чего ты всполошился? Не съем я тебя, - пообещал Кёске.  
\- Это ты сейчас так говоришь, чёртов старикан! - воскликнул с досадой Хиномия.  
Хотя наверняка выделывался он только для проформы: Кёске ни разу не сделал того, чего бы ему не понравилось. Быть может, пора было нарушить традицию?  
Хотя не так уж и долго они вместе, какие тут могут быть традиции. Эксперименты - да. Но никак не устоявшиеся отношения.  
\- Дай сниму, - проворчал Энди, подёргав цепочку своего ограничителя.  
\- Нет, - возразил Хёбу и силой толкнул его на кровать. - Сегодня оставим.  
\- Но!..  
\- Я так хочу, - он мечтательно улыбнулся, поднимаясь с кровати и начиная раздеваться.  
\- Блин, пусти! - было видно, что Хиномия пытался подняться, но Кёске продолжал его удерживать силой, пока расстёгивал и снимал с себя рубашку.  
\- Что, жалеешь о чём-то? - В их первый раз Энди был напуган. Куда только это всё делось. Молодёжь наглеет буквально на глазах. - А может жалеешь, что я не женщина?  
Опыт у мальчишки явно был, но вот никак не с мужчиной. Интересно, с кем... И как долго... Хёбу и не заметил, когда его кулаки сжались. Кажется, ревнивым он не был. Или так только ему самому думалось?  
\- Что? Женщина? Нет, второго Хёбу в юбке земля бы точно не вынесла, - Хиномия был очарователен, когда выходил из себя. И вообще, когда не выходил, тоже...  
\- Поговори у меня тут ещё, - Кёске чуть весь настрой не растерял, вспомнив о своей «сестрёнке» Фудзико. Такая бы ему сто очков форы вперёд дала, а потом... Нет, думать о ней в такое время?! Он точно устал.  
Кёске быстро разделся до конца, растянулся на кровати возле Хиномии и не смог удержаться от вздоха. Ну как же хорошо. Накатило искушение оставить Энди так и просто уснуть. Но нельзя: ведь он рядом, спелёнутый его силой, нервный, растревоженный, возмущённый. Лакомство, да и только. Хёбу даже облизнулся. Про подарок натурой он не шутил, к тому же надо было досконально разузнать, насколько Хиномия опытен, и что у него раньше с кем-то там было...  
Хиномия взвыл, когда Кёске наклонился и потянул его в рот. Совсем немного, только головку.  
Вот тебе и опытный. Несдержанный юнец, такого ещё учить и учить.  
\- Тихо, если не хочешь, чтоб сюда все сбежались, - процедил Хёбу, подняв голову.  
Энди не ответил, тяжело дыша. Кёске решил считать это молчание согласием и вернулся к прерванному занятию.  
На языке Энди ощущался гладким, горячим, пульсирующим. Бёдра у него подрагивали; Кёске прижал их локтями, укладываясь поверх. Слушая бессвязные восклицания, Кёске прошёлся губами по всей длине, прослеживая на нежной коже вздувшуюся вену. Хиномия был очень пылкий, быть может, даже чересчур, но этим-то и нравился как раз. Его тихий стон прозвучал, как раз когда Кёске взял его в рот глубже и сглотнул. От такого хотелось тоже застонать, довольно и протяжно. Лучшей похвалы Хёбу и не надо было. Когда Энди забывал обо всём, помнить о себе становилось тоже проблематично. Кёске утягивало за ним, лишало связных мыслей. Он выпростал вперёд левую руку и, слегка царапая, провёл ногтями по бедру Энди, по животу, к груди... Дрожь тела следовала за его прикосновением, дышать Хиномия, кажется, вообще разучился. Ну что же ты такой открытый, так же нельзя нараспашку. Или можно? Царапнув ореол соска, Хёбу остановился, снова сглатывая скопившуюся слюну. Энди умудрялся толкаться ему в рот. Никакого терпения не было у парня. И сердце колотилось в ладонь Кёске настойчиво и требовательно.  
Он отпустил свою силу, перестав держать Энди, двинул головой вверх и обратно, плотно скользя губами, прижимая языком к нёбу, давая почувствовать намёк на зубы...  
Энди снова вскрикнул, неловко дёрнув бёдрами. Кёске сглотнул, пропуская сразу в горло и почти не ощущая вкуса. Вот и их первый минет. Похоже, Энди понравилось.  
Кёске сам не замечал, когда начал думать вот так: «последний день рождения», «последнее посещение Японии»... Может статься, и Хиномия тоже станет в его жизни последним, с кем он...  
\- Ты-придурок-совсем-очумел-иди-сюда, - пролепетал Энди, срывая с себя ограничитель и подхватывая Хёбу за плечи. Подвинулся, укладывая его на спину. - Вот кто тебя просил...  
Кёске только беззаботно фыркнул. Последний или нет, но весь - его. И он сам тоже...  
\- Ну, вот он я, весь твой теперь, - это действительно было забавно.  
Энди навалился на него с поцелуями, но замер, когда свой собственный вкус почувствовал.  
Лизнул самый краешек губ, и Кёске послушно приоткрыл рот, позволяя его языку проскользнуть внутрь, исследовать. Аккуратно прихватил кромкой зубов, пососал, толкнулся своим языком навстречу. Вкусный Энди. Невозможно притягательный, настоящее искушение.  
Вот если бы ещё помог, хотя бы ненадолго, позабыть о...  
\- Я тебя хочу, - сказал Хёбу, улыбнувшись. И скинул пяткой мешавшееся одеяло на пол. Туда же улетел, звякнув цепочкой, медальон.  
\- Да... Сейчас...  
Кажется, Энди был в замешательстве? Но Кёске не собирался сегодня ему помогать. Пусть сам...  
Хотелось раствориться, не думать ни о чем, доверить себя этому неуклюжему, неопытному юнцу. Недоэсперу, который сейчас блокировал его силу гораздо надёжнее, чем это сделал бы любой ограничитель. Хёбу вскинул руки, заводя их себе за голову, и расплылся в довольной ехидной усмешке. Что Хиномия предпримет?  
Ощущать своё собственное возбуждение, приправленное толикой незнания, было приятно. Ох, очень приятно! особенно когда Энди погладил его рукой, обхватил пальцами и слегка сжал.  
\- Чего остановился? - не выдержал Кёске, когда промедление стало затягиваться. - Блин, просто возьми в руку и давай, как себе...  
Энди хмыкнул и закопошился в подушках. Наконец что-то щёлкнуло, - Кёске почувствовал лёгкий запах смазки. Прохладный гель холодил кожу, не успев согреться на ладони Хиномии.  
\- Я сейчас, подожди, - попросил он.  
\- Да я-то подожду, - проворчал Хёбу. - У меня терпения побольше твоего будет...  
\- Блин! Ну вот хватит, может, уже? - воскликнул Энди действительно зло.  
Хватит, так хватит. Кёске согласно склонил голову, хотя Энди мог этого и не заметить в темноте каюты.  
\- Кого-то не было весь день, - угрюмо напомнил Хиномия. - Не буду спрашивать, где. Небось, снова по делам «Пандоры» умотал. А меня, между прочим, всю посуду с праздника перемыть заставили!  
Хёбу не удержался и прыснул в кулак. Энди замолчал и замер.  
\- Ну, прости. Прости, слышишь? Мне просто нравится тебя дразнить. Я не со зла... - кайфоломщик из Хиномии тоже хороший получался. И от этого только сильнее хотелось.  
Кёске ухватил его за руку, прижав её плотнее к своему телу. Пальцы в смазке дрогнули, встретившись с его собственными. Энди не ответил, но рука его послушно следовала за каждым направляющим движением. Кажется, его всё же простили. Кёске выгнулся и раздвинул колени в стороны, подставляясь. Вместе они скользкой лаской прикоснулись к его члену, и Энди обхватил его рукой, а Кёске взялся за его запястье, чтобы задать правильный ритм.  
\- Да, вот так, - шепнул он, наконец, разжимая хватку. Не быстро и не очень медленно, а именно так, чтобы почувствовать силу ладони, собственную толщину и... И...  
Энди второй рукой неожиданно коснулся его яичек, и дыхание перехватило. Кёске развёл ноги шире, толкаясь в горячую ладонь. Уже недолго осталось, на самом деле, но так хотелось продержаться подольше. Энди слушался каждой его просьбы в постели, от этого крышу рвало.  
\- ...ниже, - шепнул Кёске, обмирая, когда пальцы действительно скользнули ниже, оставив скользкий след на распалённой коже. Остановились у самого входа, будто не решаясь. - Ну давай же, - пролепетал, он, то ли подбадривая, то ли упрашивая.  
Когда в нём оказался кончик пальца, он сжался, закусив губу. Чёрта с два он подаст голос. Он же не...  
Пальцев было два, кажется. И они ощупывали его внутри, осторожно поворачиваясь, входя всё глубже, но так медленно, что это казалось издевательством.  
Кёске перехватил руку Энди, сжимая её на своём члене сильнее, нарушая свой же ритм, толкаясь в ладонь и опускаясь на его пальцы. Оргазм подступил сладкой невозможной судорогой, скручивая все мышцы, заставляя воздух стоном выйти из груди, выплеснуть себя Энди на ладонь, целиком, всем существом своим - раскрыться, отдаться, кончиться...  
Он осознал себя, когда чужие губы прижались к его груди, щекоткой и сухим дыханием дразня шрамы. Рука сама собой легла Энди на затылок, взъерошив волосы.  
\- Ты просто невозможный, - шепнул Кёске неизвестно почему. Не собирался он, вроде, никаких признаний делать.  
Энди не ответил, только сильнее сжал его в объятиях, снова приникая к шрамам.


End file.
